omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Shao Kahn
|-|Original Timeline= |-|Current Timeline= Character Synopsis Shao Kahn is the main antagonist of the Mortal Kombat series. He is the emporer of Outworld, who had a plan to lure the Earthrealm champions to his realm in order to prevent them from stopping his plans to take over all realms. He is known for his extreme callousness, brutality, ferocity in battle, and his fondness of personal executions, though he has occasionally spared the lives of his subordinates, if they prove their worth, and his victims such as Sindel and Kitana, raising the latter like his own daughter and treating the former like his own wife. Shao Kahn became under the influence of The One Being, the conscious embodiment of the six realms, and set out to conquer and merge all of the realms (the One Being can only return when all of the realms are merged together again). Character Statistics Tiering: Low 7-C '''| '''5-B | 3-A Verse: Mortal Kombat Name: Shao Kahn, The Konqueror Gender: Male Age: Over tens of thousands of years old. Has a naturally long lifespan but can sustain himself with souls. Classification: Konqueror of Worlds, Tyrant Leader, Protector of Outworld (Formerly) Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Magic, Weapons Mastery, Soul Manipulation (Preformed a mass soul steal that lifewiped the entire Earth. Created Ermac, using thousands of souls), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation (Using the souls kept inside his body, he can project and manipulate energy), Age Manipulation (Has sustained his age to keep himself younger), Memory Manipulation (Rewrote the memories of Sindel and Kitanna), Mind Manipulation (Capable of mind controlling others), Fusionism (Fused Earth with Outrealm. Also has shown to fuse other realms together), Attack Reflection (Able to create shields that reflect attacks and projectiles), Healing, Ressurection (Can bring others back to life such as Shang Tsung), Fire Manipulation, Creation (Has the ability to create weapons out of thin air), Duplication (Duplicated a clone of himself in Deadly Alliance, in order to recharge his power), Biological Manipulation, Portal Creation (Can create portals to other realms), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Longevity, Non-Physical Interaction Destructive Ability: Small Town Level+ '(Fought a restricted Onaga, who tanked the power of Raiden's self-destruction, of which yielded this amount of energy) | '''Planet Level '(Was capable of merging earth with Outworld. His fight with Raiden shook the very planet down to it's core) | 'Universe Level '(Planned on merging all realms in Mortal Kombat, which included Netherrealm, an infinite sized realm. The realms when combined together equate to a universe. Fought Raiden, whilst infused with The Elder Gods) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Quan Chi can build a wall before Raiden's lightning bolt even reaches him , which scales to Shao Kahn due to being superior) | 'Massively Hypersonic+ '(Same as before but increased tenfold) | 'Infinite '(Can keep up with Raiden, who has became an Elder God, who moved in the void before there were realms ) '''Lifting Ability: Class K (Can increase his strength by consuming souls) | At least Class K | At least Class K, likely higher (He absorbed 60 billion souls over 10,000 years) Striking Ability: Small Town Class '| '''Planet Class '| '''Universal Durability: Small Town Level+ '| '''Planet Level '(Capable of trading blows with Raiden, who was capable of surviving the destruction of earth caused by fighting Shinnok) | '''Universe Level Stamina: 'Very high | Very high | Limitless 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range with martial arts. Extended Melee Range with weapons. '''Planetary '''to '''Multi-Universal '''with Powers 'Intelligence: Gifted '''(Genius schemer. He is the ruler of Outworld) '''Weaknesses: Has high levels of arrogance, which has shown to cost him in battles Versions: Restricted | Unresistricted | One Being Influenced ''' Other Attributes '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Light Spear:' Shao Kahn crouches down to his knees and throws a long light spear at his opponent. *'Charging Spikes:' Shao Kahn shoulder rams his opponent with a shadow trail following behind him. *'Wrath Hammer Attack:' Shao Kahn summons his Wrath Hammer, seemingly from thin air, and smashes his opponent over the head with it, setting them up for a free hit. *'Explosive Ball:' Shao Kahn fires a green star-like fireball, seemingly from his mouth or eyes. *'Uplifting Knee:' Shao Kahn performs a rising knee attack with a streak following behind him. *'Hammer Dance:' Shao Kahn swings his hammer at an alarming rate, with 9 dancing strikes concluding in a single final strike that sends the foe flying. *'Ridicule:' Shao Kahn taunts, mocks, and ridicules his opponents with insults, mockery, or just plain laughter like any good ruler would. *'Grab and Punch:' Shao Kahn lifts his opponent up by the throat with one hand, then smashes his fist into their face, sending them sailing back. *'Emperor's Shield:' Shao Kahn creates an energy shield to either reverse attacks or to shatter the opponent. *'Mystic Choke:' Shao Kahn engulfs his foe in a force field and slams him/her twice in the chest. *'Hammer Throw:' Shao Kahn throws his hammer at an opponent, stunning and setting them up for a free hit. *'Hammer Swing:' Shao Kahn uppercuts the opponent with his hammer. *'Hammer Cut:' Kahn sweeps the foe with his hammer. *'Upward Shoulder:' Shao Kahn charges upwards. *'It's Official:' Shao Kahn hammers his opponent to the ground and grabs their arm. He then stomps on their head (breaking the whole skull), lifts the opponent up by the arm, and delivers a skull-shattering headbutt. Extra Info: This profile covers Shao Kahn prior to retcon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Tyrants Category:Rulers Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Traitors Category:Hammer Users Category:Spear User Category:Martial Artist Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Age Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regenerators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3